Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Ianto Jones accidently drops a bottle of Jack’s pheromone spray, and it has a disastrous affect on him and another Torchwood employee. Ianto Jones/Gwen Cooper. NC17, sex, swearing. A tiny bit of Jack/Ianto too. Set after season 2. R&R, x


**Hit Me with Your Best Shot**

**Summary:**_ Ianto Jones accidently drops a bottle of Jack's pheromone spray, and it has a disastrous affect on him and another Torchwood employee. Ianto Jones/Gwen Cooper. NC17, sex, swearing. Also a little Jack/Ianto. Set after season 2._

**********

The Hub was quiet apart from the humming of the computers all around and Myfanwy's screeching. Jack Harkness was away for the day to Torchwood Glasgow so he had left Ianto Jones in charge of all his paperwork and conference calls. Gwen Cooper was sitting at her desk, rubbing her eyes before letting out a huge yawn.

"You go off home, Gwen. I'll finish up ..." Ianto said. Gwen smiled.

"Thanks, Ianto," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her coat. She waved before the cog door rolled open to let her out onto the Bay. Ianto carried on with the paperwork he was doing at Jack's desk. He got up and began to file some things in the cabinet before going to the safe to put some things away. Suddenly the phone rang. Ianto moved over to Jack's desk and he picked it up.

"Captain Jack Harkness' office," Ianto said. He could almost hear Jack smile down the phone.

"There's my boy!" Jack said, enthusiastically. Ianto smiled as he flicked through some of the papers on Jack's desk. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Just sent Gwen home and I'm about to lock up ..." he said, and Jack groaned in annoyance. "What?"

"I was wondering if you were up for some phone sex ..." Jack said, almost innocently. Ianto laughed.

"No, Jack. Not just now. Some of us are still working ..." he said and Jack huffed down the phone. "I'll tell you what. Phone me at the flat at ten, and then we can, since you insist ..." Jack giggled down the phone.

"Okay then. Phone you then," Jack said. "Bye, Yan."

"Bye, Jack," Ianto said, setting down the receiver and he moved back to the safe. That was when it happened. He reached out to the back of the safe, to slide something onto one of the shelves.

"Ianto, you haven't seen my phone ..." came Gwen's voice, and Ianto jumped out of his skin, pulling his arms back out of the safe. His elbow collided with one of the boxes, which fell from the shelves, colliding with the ground. The lid came off the box and Jack's bottle of pheromone spray fell out and smashed, going all over both Gwen and Ianto.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Ianto ..." Gwen said, rushing over and beginning to pick up bits of glass, as Ianto did the same. They moved to pick up the same piece of glass, their hands touching. Then they both looked at each other, and stood up before they began kissing fiercely, the glass and liquid forgotten. Gwen's hand's gripped at Ianto suit jacket, pulling him closer to her, her tongue sliding into his mouth to meet his own. Ianto ran his hands down her back and grabbed her backside, pulling her against him, letting her feel him against her. He pushed Gwen back against Jack's desk, causing her to moan as the corner of the desk pushed into her back.

Ianto let go of her for a moment before he pushed everything off Jack's desk before settling her on the edge, her legs wrapping around his waist. The noises coming from her were enough to turn anyone one, Ianto thought. He pulled fiercely at her blouse, a few buttons coming off in the process as he managed to finally get it off. He licked down her neck to the swell of her breast biting gently, then a little harder. He knew Rhys would see it and wonder how the fuck she got it, but at that moment lust was clouding his mind and he didn't care.

"Ianto, fuck me ..." she moaned and Ianto grunted in arousal. She opened his shirt pulling him in by the tie to kiss him deeply, before kissing his pulse point and down his chest, biting his nipple, making him yelp with pleasure. She pulled impatiently at his trousers, undoing the belt and zipper before letting them fall to his feet. He pushed her back on the desk so she was lying down and undone her jeans, pulling them off. He yanked open the top drawer of Jack's desk and brought out lube and a condom. But he placed them to the side until he needed them. He knelt down by the desk and he pulled her knickers to the side and dove right in there with his tongue, her thighs clenching around his head at the shock and an orgasmic moan coming from her lips.

"Ianto ... oh fuck, Ianto ..." she moaned. It's always the quiet ones, she thought before her train of thought was stopped when Ianto delved his tongue deeper inside her. He stroked his own cock to the rhythm of his tongue inside her, tasting every inch of her and making her scream out. She bit her lip, tightened her legs around his head and pushed against his tongue, coming hard and fast over his tongue and chin, her orgasmic moans calming down a little as she relaxed, her body trembling with the shock of the orgasm.

Ianto stood again and he lowered his boxers, and slid off Gwen's knickers. Gwen reached out and gave his cock a touch, which was too sensitive and ready to explode at any second. Ianto coated his fingers in lube and he pressed one to her entrance, coating her in lube, preparing her for what was about to come, no pun intended. He then slid the condom and lube over his cock and pressed it to her entrance before pushing in slowly. Gwen gasped as he penetrated her, her moan loud that it echoed through Jack's office and the Hub, causing Myfanwy to squawk loudly. He grabbed Gwen's hands and pulled her up, onto him, which caused her to gasp again at the sensation of how deep Ianto was and how filled she felt.

"Ianto ..." she moaned before he lifted her away from Jack's desk and pressed her into the wall. He began pounding into her, Gwen's legs and thighs tightening around him every now and then, making him curse in Welsh, and moan loudly. He fucked her hard, the pheromone spray working its dangerous magic. Her fingers gripped his hair painfully hard, and the other hand gripped his chin as she placed a messy kiss on his lips. He moved her back over to the desk, laying her flat on her back and stood by it, her ankles up by his ears and he entered her again, pounding hard and gripping her hips tightly, enough to bruise with his fingers. Her hands were curled round the edges of the desk in a tight, white-knuckled grip.

"Ianto ... gonna come ..." she moaned deeply, before almost screaming as she let go, muscles clenching around Ianto's cock which made him moan deeply, call out her name and several Welsh obscenities as he emptied himself. Both of them were silent as they came down from their high, apart from the ragged breathing. Ianto let her legs down before he pulled out and discarded of the condom. He staggered back and sat on the sofa, not even bothering to pull up his boxers and trousers. Gwen got up off the desk and she moved over to the sofa and collapsed on top of Ianto.

They couldn't speak as they were breathing so heavily, but soon tiredness, and the wearing off of the pheromone spray, got the better of them and they both fell asleep.

**********

Jack moved into the Hub the next morning, worried about Ianto. He had called his flat at ten like arranged but no one was home. From the cog door, Jack saw that his desk was cleared and everything was on the floor, broken, scattered. He pulled out his gun. Had there been an intruder? Had they hurt Ianto?

He moved closer to the office. That's when he saw it.

The smashed bottle of pheromone spray.

"Shit ..." he murmured to himself before moving into the office and seeing the funniest sight he had seen in a long time.

Ianto and Gwen.

On the sofa, Gwen on top of Ianto.

Gwen was only wearing a bra, whilst Ianto was mostly still clothed. His shirt was open along with his waistcoat and his trousers and boxers were around his ankles. Jack had to suppress a giggle. He moved over to Ianto, putting his gun away, and he kicked his foot. Ianto started, waking up and looking up before feeling the weight by his side. He looked down to see Gwen, his face flashing a bright red. He then saw the smashed bottle and everything fell into place.

"Jack ... I can explain ..." Ianto started but Jack held up his hand.

"I'm not worried, Ianto. It was an accident. Accidents happen. Just a bit miffed though ... where was my invitation?"


End file.
